


Hypochondria

by JessicaStarscream



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doctor/Patient, Embarrassment, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Lust, M/M, Making Out, Medical Kink, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaStarscream/pseuds/JessicaStarscream
Summary: Starscream has been coming to the Med Bay almost every day, convinced something is wrong with him. Knockout believes he is a hypochondriac, but in the end, Starscream's real problem is his hidden lust for a certain sexy doctor.





	Hypochondria

**Author's Note:**

> This took me over three months to write for some reason? I wasn't quite sure how to end it neatly, but I hope y'all like it regardless. Thanks for reading :)

‘Hypochondria’ is what any psychologically educated human would have called it- any deception medic on the other hand, would have simply called it ‘a foolish bout with paranoia’. I suppose both answers are correct in their own rite, but when it came to a certain flyer, the latter was certainly the first thing that came to mind.  
The decepticon air commander, Starscream, lay sideways on his berth, allowing the comfortable surface to whisk him away, when he thought it. His spark pounded desperately, his inhalations were challenging and deep, and his wings seemed to twitch uncomfortably. Was there something wrong with him? Of course, this mere thought made Starscream’s spark pound even more vigorously, and his wings almost feverishly sore. Yes, definitely, there was something dreadfully wrong with the seeker. There was no telling how much time he had left to live... Certainly his life was on the line. Time would only tell how long it would take.  
Knockout was never trained to be a medic, strictly speaking, as many of the cybertronian medics allied with the decepticons had either been autobot sympathizers, or had died in battle sometime during the war. It was Megatron himself who found the grounder roaming around barren cybertron, and enlisted Soundwave to help him learn from antebellum medic training logs and records. Soon enough, Knockout discovered his own way of healing (and breaking) bots, and he was given rather high levels of praise from his good leader. Dissecting things-ripping things apart- that's what fascinated the cherry-red sports car the best, but he was no fool to the inner workings of cybertronian living biology. He knew when something was wrong, and when something wasn’t, but he seemed to put up with Starscream’s complaints far more than any other bot’s. Perhaps it was due to Starscream’s temper. Perhaps it was because he didn’t mind the company.  
Starscream’s spark only pounded faster as he raced down the Nemesis hallways, gripping his abdomen for false security. He was unsure entirely where in the ship he even was, but his senses soon leveled themselves as Starscream recognized a familiar metallic scratch in the wall (likely from some incompetent trooper’s battle) which he knew all too well as being just one corridor away from the medbay. Panicking still, the seeker practically dragged himself down the hallway. When he finally reached the sliding doors, he felt momentarily relieved.  
Knockout stared for a moment, and then sighed. It was Starscream. AGAIN. The medic had nearly lost count of exactly how many times the air commander had come in complaining about one thing or another, only to have Knockout do a full inspection and find nothing. ‘But please! There must be something wrong’ the seeker would insist, but there was nothing; always nothing. That wasn’t to say that Knockout wanted Starscream to leave necessarily, but the melodrama was certainly more than he wished to bear.  
“Starscream, what brings you here on this fine afternoon” Knockout said flatly. Starscream’s chest rose and fell sporadically, and he took a moment to compose himself.  
“Knockout...I think...something is wrong with me. I’m not feeling well.”  
Knockout sighed once more.  
“Starscream...while your physical capability is of the UTMOST importance to me,” he half-purred, half-scolded, “It has come to my attention that while you have visited my facilities more frequently than any other patient, you have needed the help you called for far less than any other patient, excluding immediate battle wounds, of course.”  
“But Doctor, I simply feel dreadful, and as this ship’s medic, it is your responsibility to FIX ME!!!!”  
Knockout’s jaw went slack at his patient’s...impatience.  
“Of course, my liege,” he grumbled, “Whatever you say.”  
Starscream grinned.  
“I’m glad to know you still respect my leadership, dear Knockout!” he said softly.  
“I was being sarcastic,” Knockout snapped, “now get on the slagging berth and let me fix you for Primus sake!”  
Starscream was speechless.  
“Yes doctor,” he croaked finally and complied.  
Knockout was not sure which tools to start with, as there were to many things to choose from considering Starscream seemed to be complaining about everything. He settled on a small light-scope, and got to work.  
“Now,” he said begrudgingly, “I’m going to shine this in your optics. Open them wide-”  
Starscream followed intensely Knockout’s orders, and this made the doctor greatly appreciative.  
“Good! Not let’s see the functionality of your audial receptors-”  
It was good to know that the seeker was in working order. Was wasn’t so good was the fact that said seeker insisted something must be dreadfully wrong with him.  
“Now Starscream,” Knockout groaned, “I don’t actually see anything even remotely wrong with you! Your spark pulse is a tad elevated, but it’s not in an unhealthy state. You’re fine.”  
Starscream was nearly scandalized.  
“FINE? I am clearly not fine! Check my spark pulse again!”  
“As you wish,”  
The process repeated once more, only to end with Knockout observing the same findings. He noted, however, that Starscream’s spark did tend to fluctuate the longer he checked up on it. Curious. But not fatal.  
“You are fine, commander. I assure you. You’re free to go!”  
“But I-”  
“Commander! What the scrap is WRONG with you?!?!”  
Silence.  
“I’m not sure, doctor. I was hoping YOU could help me figure it out!”  
Knockout rolled his optics.  
“Starscream,” he said wearily, “You have come to me for medical assistance more times than ever this week alone, and yet I have repeatedly found little to nothing wrong with you. I there something...else? I should know about?”  
Starscream’s spark fluttered.  
“Well I- Well I wouldn’t know that, now would I?”  
Silence.  
“Starscream, if it makes you feel any better, I’ll run a full diagnostic scan. One which is only used in the case of EXTREME injury. Will that satisfy you?”  
Starscream nodded.  
“Yes! Now get ON with it!”  
Swiftly, the medic set up the machine, connecting wires to each one of Starscream’s vital diagnostic measuring points- the helm, wings, legs, cockpit, arms, chest…  
“Alright,” the doctor crooned, “Let’s get this thing up and running!”  
Knockout then pressed a few buttons on the keypad, and the interface lit up with a ‘bling!’, showing graphs and equations of medical significance. Knockout’s eyes widened, and Starscream tensed.  
“Well? What is it?!? I there something wrong with me?!?”  
Knockout, rather than showing concern, simply began to laugh slyly.  
“WHAT?!? WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?!”  
“Oh, dear darling Starscream, there is nothing wrong with you at all! In fact, these readings are quite normal for a seeker of your stature...It’s just...ha...!”  
“STOP LAUGHING! WHAT IS IT?”  
There was a slight pause, before Knockout’s face turned devious.  
“Do you really want to know?”  
“Know what?!?”  
“That I know how you feel about me?”  
Silence once again.  
Starscream’s eyes widened, faceplates burning with shame.  
“I-What-What do you-?”  
“The readings for your charge are off the charts! As well as that of your spark-rate… especially when I look at you, Commander. And when I’m talking..?”  
Starscream was fuming.  
“What-! You can’t possibly-!”  
“Numbers don’t lie, ‘Screamer! Oh, and your wings are twitching ever so eagerly... I did study seeker physiology one semester before taking this job, you know. I know what it looks like to want someone so desperately-”  
“SHUT UP!”  
“Says you.”  
“I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS- THIS VILE SLANDER!”  
Knockout smirked.  
“I’m sorry Starscream, but I’m your physician. I must tell you what’s true.”  
Starscream was blushing even harder now, unsure exactly where to go from there. What most had seen as hypochondria, he now recognized as a subconscious desire to see Knockout.  
For Knockout to see him. For Starscream to be showered in attention by the lusty-eyed doctor, and handled with the utmost care…  
Wow, Starscream really did have issues.  
“I’m FINE, Knockout, thank you for the examination,” Starscream snapped, getting up to leave, “Now, I must go tend to my armada. Goodbye!”  
Knockout pushed him back onto the berth.  
“Starscream! Why didn’t you tell me before?”  
Starscream winced.  
“Get off of me! I am a higher ranking officer! I can report this to- Mrrph!!!”  
Before Starscream could finish ranting, he was shut up with a passionate kiss from Knockout. His spark fluttered ten times faster than the normal speed, and he kissed back eagerly, as if it were a natural response for him. This went on for some time, before the doctor gently broke the kiss, smirking seductively.  
“See Starscream,” he purred, “It’s all very normal. But it is my job as your physician to make sure that all your needs are met.”  
Starscream was speechless.  
“My...needs…?”  
Knockout chuckled.  
“I think it’s about time you lived up to your name, ‘Screamer.”  
Starscream’s blush grew even hotter.  
“If you think that I’d- Oh-!”  
The seeker was cut off as Knockout moved swiftly down to his nether regions, introducing his glossa to Starscream’s already dripping valve. The unexpected wetness was like an electric shock.  
“Hngg!...Knockout what are you-”  
“You’re delicious,” the medic said, face already covered in transfluids.  
At this point, Starscream had given up.  
“Please doctor,” he moaned, “Do that again.”  
And so, Knockout complied.  
“Is this alright Starscream?” he purred.  
“Yes! Ah-! Oh yes! More, Knockout MORE PLEASE-! Ahhh!”  
It was nearing the point of no return for the air commander, and Knockout had no intention of relenting. Despite the pressure growing beneath his panel, he managed to restrain himself and focus only on the task at hand: Getting Starscream off.  
“Please who?” He crooned.  
“Please doctor! Oh, doctor PLEASE!”  
And with that, Knockout plunged his silky glossa deeper inside Starscream than ever before, circling over and over and over and over and-  
“I’m going to- AH-! Ah-!”  
Starscream’s frame shook violently in overload, flooding Knockout’s taste receptors with his sweet juices. The obscene noises he made made Knockout feel lightheaded. When it was over, Starscream could hardly stop panting.  
“And to think I thought you were just a simple hypochondriac,” said Knockout. Starscream groaned.  
“I apologize, Knockout, for trying to preserve my dignity. Unlike SOME bots.”  
Knockout laughed.  
“Really Starscream? Insulting MY dignity? After all I’ve done for you?”  
“That’s- besides the point!”  
“How about you make it up to me,” proposed Knockout, “By returning the favor?”  
The medic’s panel then snapped open, revealing his pressurized spike. It was evident that Knockout had hardly been able to contain it.  
Starscream grinned, got up from the berth, and dropped straight to his knees in front of the doctor.  
“Anything for you, dear doctor.”  
Knockout nearly overloaded right then and there simply from that, but he composed himself, allowing the sleek silver seeker to take his spike in fully.  
“Ah-! Starscream, ooh, keep doing that-!”  
The seeker was quite skilled at what he did. Where he had acquired such skills, Knockout did not wish to know. “Preserving his dignity” indeed.  
In the end, which came sooner than he would have liked to admit, Knockout overloaded all over his patient’s face, which Starscream seemed to very much enjoy. It was a mess, but it was theirs. There was something oddly enticing in that.  
“I was wrong,” Knockout said, exhausted post-overload, “I think you should stop by the Med Bay MORE often than before. If you catch my drift.”  
Starscream nodded, and let out a soft chuckle.  
“Most certainly.”


End file.
